Kagome's Wish
by BlacksSilver rose
Summary: JarethKagome Kagomes tired of her brother so she says something in anger not knowing it will come true but to her surprise it does and now she has to go through the Labyrinth but hers the thing it's not the Labyrinth from the story everything's changed.
1. Prologe

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me if it did…well that's a whole different matter oh and neither does the labyrinth

Summary: Jareth/Kagome Kagome's tired of her brother so she says something in anger not knowing it will come true but to her surprise it does and now she has to go through the Labyrinth but hers the thing it's not the Labyrinth from the story everything's changed but not only that she has to deal with her growing love for the Goblin King and will she save her brother in time

**_Kagome's Wish_**

**Sit!** "Ow you bitch" Inuyasha said, "I'm going home Inuyasha and you can't stop me because I haven't been home in 3 months plus I'm determined and I'll kill you if I have to" Kagome said, "hmm that's funny I'll remember to put that on your gravestone death by sit… Well bye Inuyasha" Kagome said.

As Kagome got out of the well and breathed in the polluted air of her time (sorry I don't know what her time is) she heard her jisan telling Hojo another weird disease for her so she decided to go in the through the back door and went up to her newly decorated room that had navy blue walls that had a silver dragon on them the ceiling was black and decorated as outer space with a futon that had a silver frame and black cushion a water bed with black head board that had a dark jean comforter with black silk patches and black silk and dark jean pillows up against the wall by the door bamboo floors the latest and greatest technology a fuzzy chair and floor lamp that was black blue and silver for the base a silver desk with a glass top and to top it all off a big black fuzzy fake fur rug was a mess clothes were scattered everywhere the lamp was tipped over and her brother was sitting at her desk playing the computer like it was his room Kagome screamed. Souta turned to look at her with a scared rabbit look in them Kagome chased him out of her room and around the shrine with a look of murder in her eyes.

After Kagome came back into her room and cleaned up her mother called her downstairs saying a package was her for her. Kagome shouted for joy and ran down stairs to get the book she ordered that was called the Labyrinth it sounded really interesting so she decided to order it with some of the money she had. As she tore into the box and looked at the book she was astounded it was gorgeous it was a light red that looked worn with gold lettering that said Labyrinth and carvings of flowers and what you could barely see in the background like a shadow was supposedly the Labyrinth and the pages were worn but looked like something magical and she had no idea why besides the fact the righting looked like gold.

When Kagome got to her room she laid down on her water bed and started to read the book it was awesome but soon she had to put the book down and eat dinner but that wasn't so bad because it was her favorite U-don. As soon as she finished she rinsed off her bowl and raced to her bedroom to finish her book. When Kagome finished she sighed she would love to see the fairytale Labyrinth with its magical creatures nooks and cranny's but most of all the handsome Goblin King Jareth.

Kagome yawned and decided it was time for bed so she set out her shorts black flip flops and black tank top for tomorrow and but on her David and goliath chicks rule with little baby chickens on them on and went to bed.

Kagome woke up to the buzzer of her alarm clock and through it at the wall put on her clothes and went down stairs for a toaster strudel only to find Souta had ate them all she was starting to get angry at all the stuff he's been doing he's been doing it for about 7 months and she would of already blown up but she'd changed she was still the happy go lucky girl but she got trained in the art of demon slaying monk hood and don't ask her how that happened cause she won't tell although you never seem to see him groping her anymore swords skills from Sesshoumaru who was now like a big brother along with Inuyasha priestess ability's from Kade and some of Inuyasha's claw ability's and even a little bit a fox fire from Shippo it also didn't help that she was getting some very weird ability's like having control over ice and snow that things would sometimes end up covered in ice and it'd snow but she also had control over animals and some other developing ability's but she had a blood bound with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so now they were blood brothers here ears were slightly tipped her hair had grown to the back of her knees with her bangs stopping at her chin it also had a silver hue to it along with the blue. Her eyes were now blue with gold rings that were wide and looked innocent she was still small child like compared to men and a little shorter than your average women but if you looked at her body you'd know she was anything but a child with an hourglass figure big breasts and shapely leg she was nothing child like. And when she was close to dying or angry her demon would take control (even though she still knew what she was doing and could control it) when that happened though silver stripes with gold glitter would appear two on each side of her face like Sesshoumaru's and a blue crescent moon would appear on her forehead that if you looked close enough you could see an Inu demon and as a gift from them all she got a black ribbon chocker that had a silver Chinese dragon painted around it that had a blue crescent moon hanging from the dragon's mouth that carried her boomerang boon that was black and the handle was silver instead of Sango's tan, her silver staff, poisons, concealable weapons, swords and bow and arrows

But now she was starting to lose it so she brought her temper under control and got her some cold cereal when she was finished she practiced so she didn't get rust with her skills, went shopping and watched some T.V. But then she couldn't control the urge anymore and had to read the book some more but when she saw Souta in her room again reading her diary she snapped. "Souta" he turned to her and laughed then started saying the things that were written in her diary back to her and than is when she lost complete control and couldn't hold back any longer. Souta "I wish"…………………….


	2. Consequence

A/N: Inuyasha belongs to me MuHaHaHa no really it I don't want to be sued so I'll admit it doesn't neither does labyrinth I'm just using them for my story

Ok here's the dell I don't know if I want the Inuyasha group to come into this so if you want them to come into the story tell me or if you just want certain characters of the Inuyasha group to come in tell me you can even go so far as to want Jaken to appear that's ho serious I am ****

**_Consequence_**

"**I wish the goblins would come take you away"** Souta looked at her shocked then started laughing "you really think that that would happen your so crazy" he said, "well if that won't work then I know what well" he looked at her kind of scared. Just as her hands started glowing the lights went out and everything seemed to freeze before the window shattered. Kagome and Souta screamed but Souta's was cut short. Kagome looked towards where Souta was only to find him gone and in his place a gorgeous Stranger there instead with blonde hair mismatched eyes that were blue and green tight grey pants man they were tight a white poets shirt with a brownish black vest over it that looked kind of like leather but wasn't smooth enough and a silver chain around his neck that had a crescent moon hanging on it.

"Who are you" Kagome said, He laughed and it sent all sorts of tingles through her "I am the Goblin King" he said, "Your Jareth" she said, "yes I am" the person we now know as Jareth said, "But that's impossible you can't be real" he laughed "if I wasn't real then would I be standing right here in front of you" "well there are ton's of ways you could be standing in front of me right now I could be dreaming or hallucinating I've been known to do that you know" Kagome said, He laughed again "your a very delightful girl unfortunately you've wished your brother away and now you can live happily with out your brother forget about him" _'you've got to be kidding me'_ Kagome thought "no way I know were this is going and I don't think so" then Kagome started talking to herself "I knew I shouldn't have let my temper get a hold of me bad stuff always happens except when I sit Inuyasha but that's it".

"Look I can give you all your dreams just with this little crystal ball" "Ok I know you're only doing your job but I'm going to have to say no again" "Are you positive you don't want all of your dreams to come true" Jareth said, while glaring at her _'this is to much like what happened with Sarah'_ Jareth thought "yea I'm positive first of all I didn't even know this was going to happen second of all you'll turn him into one of those little goblin creatures and no offence but I don't think I'd even wish that on my worst enemy"

"well I got to agree with you there they are pretty ugly" "yeah so why would I wish that on my brother no matter how much I may get mad at him" "but you already did" Jareth said, kind of confused, "Well that was a mistake so can ya give him back" "no can do you have to win him back" "how?" "By traveling my labyrinth" that's all? That's easy I know the labyrinth from the story" "ah that's just it that's not the same labyrinth this labyrinth is totally different from the one in the story book this one is much more dangerous" "fine I can do that I've gone through worse" "I doubt that but you can try" "ok lets do this" "wait if you fail this not only will your dreams not come true and you're brother become a goblin but you will to" but there was nothing about that in the book" Kagome said, Jareth sighed in annoyance "this is completely different from the book" "Ok got it" "you have twelve hours to finish the labyrinth" "well at least that's the same" "I can change that" "NO!" "No need to yell" "remember twelve hours or you're mine" and with that Jareth disappeared.

Ok Kagome lets do this but the question is how do I get to the Labyrinth. With that the lights turned back on and she was standing in a field that she was positive would have looked gorgeous with a bright blue green grass wild flowers sakura trees and big oaks and a fountain with bright white marble walls and white aged 50ft double doors that had green vines with jasmine but the sky was all stormy and everything else was all scorched like a big fire had happened not to mention what would have been I wonderful welcoming wasn't with the door barely hanging on by it's hinges.

As Kagome walked into the labyrinth she could have sworn she heard agonized screams but passed it of as her imagination. So she went further into the labyrinth but it was to dark so she made some light appear in her hand and almost screamed there where bones and dead bodies everywhere that looked like the had been feasted on and now she knew that Jareth defiantly wasn't kidding when he said it had changed. It was nothing like the book instead of a fairytale with all sorts of wonderful things more than you could imagine it was like a nightmare but worse because you knew there would be no waking up you knew that you just might die before you woke up.

After Kagome saw that she decided to turn of the light and adjust her eyesight as best as she could with was better that normal humans but not by much just so what ever did this wouldn't be warned of her coming and pounce. Kagome was getting tired of standing so out in the open doing nothing but she couldn't decide which way to go they both seemed to go on and on. At first she was going to go the direction that had the least amount of dead bodies but they seemed to have an equal amount. As Kagome kept looking around she felt that there had to be another opening to the labyrinth other than the left or right and that's when she noticed something it seemed that the wall wasn't a wall like it seemed to be at a first glance. Kagome had to admit it was cleaver.

So Kagome decided to go strait because at that point she didn't care if she was going the right way as long as she got away from the bodies before she went crazy. As Kagome went through the wall it was pitch black suffocating and you could hear and feel things scuttling around the floor and on the walls, just as Kagome thought she was going to scream it was over and she was in what appeared as if it was once an underground oasis with sand that now would probably cut up your feet instead of welcome them and an ocean that looked more like tar that was hiding more monsters and the pitch black clouds that were outside were here also.

Kagome was definitely sensing a theme here and it was the horror despair I should just give up now theme. Kagome was just about ready to scream why did she keep having these problems with not being able to find an exit. She was so tired of walking around and finding nothing so she finally decided to use her powers to sense out an exit and found it in the tar like water. Kagome just about fainted with that I mean not only was it disgusting but who knew what was lurking in there well she had to do it she wasn't going to let her little brother get turned into a goblin.

So Kagome started to wade into the water and shivered in disgust it felt like it was sucking away at her skin. As soon as it got up to her stomach she dived into it and almost went back up almost instead she made her hand glow and kept going until she hit bottom now what was really surprising was she hadn't needed to go back up for breath yet. Just as she found the door something brushed up against her leg and made her freeze to slowly turn around and what she saw made her scream she was really starting to regret wishing her brother away.


End file.
